mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chael Sonnen vs. Michael Bisping
Michael Bisping was a late replacement for an injured Mark Munoz. The winner of the fight would receive the next title shot against UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva. The fight was considered a controversial decision by some. The Fight The first round began. Sonnen came out fast with his hands high, he shot in and got a trip landing two rights in under. He was taking the back. Bisping stood to the clinch, Sonnen kneed the body, they broke. Bisping landed a counter right, ate an eyepoke there. He was backpedaling. Sonnen shot for a single. Bisping stuffed it to the clinch. Sonnen kneed the thigh twice. The crowd chanted USA. Bisping broke kneeing the body. They clinched there. Sonnen kneed the body and got a nice trip into guard again there. Sonnen landed three lefts and another as Bisping stood to the clinch. Bisping kneed the thigh. Bisping worked for a double, Sonnen stuffed it. Sonnen kneed the body twice. Bisping broke away there. They clinched. Sonnen kneed the body. Bisping kneed the thigh. Sonnen kneed the body. Bisping kneed the body and they broke.. Bisping missed a high spinning back kick. Sonnen shot for a single, Bisping stuffed it to the clinch. Bisping kneed the leg there. Bisping got his final warning for holding the shorts. He kneed the thigh and the body. They broke. They exchanged there. Bisping landed a counter right. Bisping stuffed a single to the clinch there. Thirty seconds left. Bisping landed a left hook inside. They broke. Bisping missed a spinning back kick. The first round ended, 10-9 Sonnen but very close. "Take him down," Sonnen's corner told him. The second round began. Bisping landed a nice counter right. Sonnen landed a left hand. They clinched. "Work, Mike!" Bisping stuffed a trip. Bisping landed three short lefts inside and a short right. Bisping landed two lefts. The ref broke them up. Sonnen landed a left to the body and a right hook. Sonnen shot for a power double and got it to guard. Sonnen landed three left hands there. Bisping was cut under his left eye. "Posture up!" Sonnen landed a big right. Bisping stood breaking away. Bisping landed a jab and ate a left. Bisping landed a right. They clinched, Bisping kneed the body. He kneed the body. Right uppercut inside. Bisping worked a single, Sonnen stuffed it. One minute left. Bisping kneed the body and landed a left elbow. Bisping landed a short right inside there. Thirty seconds. They broke. Bisping landed a body kick. And a knee to the body. Bisping missed a high spinning back kick. They exchanged. Sonnen landed a left hand and a right hook there. The second round ended, 10-9 Bisping but close. The third round began. "This is your fight, Mike!" Sonnen landed a big left early. He shot for a double and got it powerfully to guard nicely. Not much going on. Bisping worked for a leglock briefly, let it go. Sonne grazed with a left. Bisping wanted an armbar here but let it go. Bisping stood, Sonnen had the back dragging him back down. Sonnen got a hook and got both hooks. The crowd was getting excited. Sonnen turned on top to mount, thinking about an arm triangle. The crowd chanted USA. Sonnen landed two shoulder strikes. Bisping regained half-guard with a good hip-escape. Sonnen worked towards an arm triangle. "Elbow!" Sonnen landed a left hand. Bisping regained guard. Bisping landed a left elbow from the bottom. Bisping was wall-walking back up. Sonnen was holding him down. Thirty seconds. Bisping stood to the clinch there. Bisping worked for a double and got it to half-guard, popping out of a guillotine and landing three left elbows. The third round ended. 10-9 Sonnen, 29-28 Sonnen in my opinion. I hope they don't give it to Bisping. 29-28 Sonnen, 30-27 Sonnen, 29-28 Sonnen, UD. :D The rematch shall happen.